Terlalu Lugu!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: 'Terlalu cepat berharap pada anak itu tentang perhatian lebih dari orang terdekatnya.' Bad summary. Warning: Harem!Natsu, modern!AU, sho-ai, Madara human form fanart vers, etc. Enjoy reading


**Terlalu Lugu!**

 **Disclamer: Natsume Yuujinchou ©Midorikawa Yuki dan cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Cast: Tanuma Kaname,** **Natori Shuuichi, Natsume Takashi & Madara (human form fanart vers)**

 **Pair: Harem!Natsu**

 **Warning: modern!AU, sho-ai, aneh, OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Natsume Takashi, usia 17 tahun. Kata Madara aku sudah boleh meminum sake, tapi aku tak ingin mencoba minuman itu. Aku tinggal hanya dengan sepupuku, namanya Fujiwara Madara, putra dari saudara jauh keluarga Ayahku.

Kami hanya tinggal berdua disebuah rumah peninggalan orangtuaku. Madara diberi tanggungjawab untuk menjadi waliku sejak aku berumur 10 tahun.

"Oi Takashi, ambilkan aku sebotol _sake_ lagi." Perintah pria berusia 27 tahun itu dari ruang tamu.

"Berhentilah bermalas-malasan Paman, apa kau tidak punya aktifitas lain?"

Dia mendelik tajam kearahku."Jangan panggil aku paman, memangnya aku setua itu?! Panggil aku Madara-sensei." Aku sering memanggil Madara dengan sebutan paman karena beda usia kami yang cukup jauh. Padahal dulu aku memanggilnya "Madara-nii-san", sekarang aku menjadi geli sendiri ketika mengingat panggilan itu.

"Tidak mau."

Madara, pada pagi hingga siang hari akan tertidur pulas dan sore harinya akan bermalas-malasan seperti ini di sofa, sembari menonton TV. Dia akan berangkat bekerja pada pukul delapan malam. Ia bekerja di Bar, sebagai bartender. Uang warisan dari orangtuaku tidaklah mencukupi dan Madara tidak bisa bergantung pada Paman Shigeru dan Bibi Touko.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya, ah sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku hendak keluar rumah.

"Aku mau ke rumah Tanuma, ada tugas musim panas."

Dia mendelik lagi kearahku."Kenapa tak kau kerjakan tadi siang, bocah?!"

"Tanuma ada kerja _part time_ , dia hanya memiliki waktu luang sore jadi apa boleh buat." Aku mengedikkan bahuku. Madara memang selalu begini jika aku ijin pergi ke rumah temanku, atau kemana dengan temanku, entahlah.

"Lalu kau akan pulang malam di saat aku bekerja? Apa kau merasa pemberani, huh?"

Aku menghela nafas."Aku sudah besar Madara- **sensei** , jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Rumah Tanuma tak sejauh yang kau kira."

Madara memasang ekspresi tak ingin dibantah."Suruh saja si bocah raven itu yang kemari."

"Lusa kemarin kau juga menyuruh begitu. Aku berangkat, makan malam sudah aku siapkan."

"Hoi bocah aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

" _Ha'i ha'i_ akan aku suruh dia kesini lain kali, _jaa_!"

 **Blam**

Aku tersenyum kecil setelah menutup pintu, Madara masih menggerutu biarlah.

"Natsume."

Aku menengok ke sumber suara."Ah Natori- _san_ , ada perlu apa?"

Pria itu merogoh saku jaketnya."Aku punya dua tiket ke taman Hiburan di Kiriganuma, aku bingung mau mengajak siapa jadi_" dia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin mengajak _Nii-san_?"

Dia berjengit kaget."Ma-mana mungkin aku mengajaknya. Aku ingin mengajakmu, Natsume." Dia tersenyum.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, canggung."Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Anggap saja ini ken_ **DUAK** "

"Kau mau mengajak sepupuku kemana, Natori!"

Natori-san mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan entah apa tadi."Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Lagipula kau tak pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan 'kan Madara."

 **-Normal POV-**

Natsume tersenyum canggung, dia setuju pada Natori perihal Madara yang jarang mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Karena sebagian besar hidup Madara dihabiskan untuk tidur, bermalas-malasan sambil minum sake, oh dan bekerja.

" _Etto_ …bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama, bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan?"

Kedua pria muda itu memandang sangsi pada pemuda manis itu."Apa?"

"Yah, anggap saja rekreasi keluarga." Natsume tertawa kecil. Ia bahkan belum pernah rekreasi dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Madara melihat keganjalan ekspresi Natsume."Baiklah besok minggu kita pergi."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tak mengulangi ucapanku, bocah." Madara mengalihkan pandangannya. Sial sepupunya terlalu manis.

" _Arigatou, Nii-san_! Natori- _san_!" Natsume tersenyum cerah."Boleh aku mengajak Tanuma?"

"Ti_"

Natori menyela."Tentu saja!" kening Madara berkedut.

"Terima kasih! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa ne!" Natsume melambaikan tangannya.

"Madara sepupumu manis sekali, aku jadi ingin memakannya." Natori terkekeh kecil.

Madara memandang sengit pada pria seumurannya itu."Jangan macam-macam kau Natori."

"Aku ingin menikahinya~"

Pria bersurai perak disebelahnya berdecak kesal."Langkahi dulu mayatku Natori!".

.

.

.

Taman rekreasi, satu tempat yang sangat jauh dari pikirannya. Semenjak kecil dia sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua. Hidup berpindah-pindah dengan sanak keluarga. Banyak sanak keluarga yang tidak mau menjadi repot untuk mengurusnya. Dan akhirnya Fujiwara Touko datang menemuinya, dan menawarinya tinggal bersama. Dengan dalih ingin mempunyai putra yang manis karena putra semata wayangnya sangat Bengal dan jarang di rumah. Namun semenjak Takashi tinggal dengan keluarga Fujiwara, Fujiwara Madara jadi anteng di rumah. Mengingat itu Takashi jadi ingin tertawa hahaha.

Tinggal dengan orang asing meskipun itu keluarga jauhmu, membuat Takashi sangat sungkan. Madara mengetahuinya, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua dengan Takashi, agar remaja itu bisa lebih terbuka. Seperti sekarang misalnya. Seumur-umur Madara belum pernah melihat ekspresi selepas itu dari Natsume Takashi.

Remaja pria itu tertawa, menertawakannya lebih tepat. Madara hanya mengkerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Hei ini baru percobaan pertama, wajar jika gagal." Mata coklat muda Madara kembali fokus pada objek didepannya.

 **Shoot**

 **Kwek**

"Kalian lihat, aku bisa membidik bebek itu."

"PPppfffttt!"

 **Ctik**

"Ckckck Madara, peraturannya itu menjatuhkan bebeknya ke air, bebek bidikanmu belum jatuh ke air, artinya kau payah."

"Natori _teme_!"

" _Maa maa_ , Natori- _san_ , _Nii-san_ , ini hanya permainan, masih banyak wahana yang belum kita coba ne?"

.

.

.

" _Hachuu."_

Madara menghela nafas."Sudah kubilangkan, kita tak membawa baju ganti dan kau masih ngotot mau menaiki perahu-perahu itu." Dengan muka jengkel si surai perak panjang mengusap surai caramel Takashi yang basah dengan handuk yang disiapkan di wahana tersebut.

"Maaf." Takashi menunduk sedih.

Menghela nafas lagi."Sudah terlanjur, saa kita menuggu Natori dan bocah Tanuma itu membeli baju ganti."

"Aku jadi merepotkan kalian." Takashi semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya kau memang anak yang merepotkan dan banyak masalah." Madara mendengus.

"Urh." Takashi semakin merasa terpuruk.

 **Pats pats pats**

Takashi mendongak dan mendapati Madara tersenyum kecil kearahnya."Aku lebih suka kau seperti ini Takashi."

"Eh?"

"Kau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan tidak menahannya."

.

.

.

"Natsume, ada saus di bibirmu."

"Eh?"

Ibu jari Kaname bergerak pelan di sudut bibir Takashi.

" _A-arigatou_ , Tanuma." Wajah putih itu merona tipis.

Dua pria dewasa diantara mereka menguarkan aura mencekam.

"Sama-sama Natsume." Kaname tersenyum, Takashi membalas senyum. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik…

 _Awkward moment_

"Ehem, ma-makanan ini enak." Kaname dan Takashi tertawa kikuk.

"Ggrrr….apa-apaan kau bocah Tanuma!" teriak Madara kesal."Berani-beraninya kau!"

Tanuma Kaname mendadak was-was seketika, ya ini bukan kali pertamanya dia diteriaki Madara seperti itu. "W-waaaa apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?!"

"Kau salah bocah Tanuma! Selalu salah seperti Natori!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku juga Madara!"

"Kalian berdua salah kerena dekat-dekat dengan Takashi_eh…ah maksudku…"

Shuuichi menyeringai sembari menaikkan frame kacamatanya."Akhirnya kau jujur juga Madara."

"Apa maksudmu _Baka_ Natori! Kalian menyebalkan dekat-dekat dengan Takashi seperti itu."

"Natsume baik-baik saja dan tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ne Natsu_?"

Mata merah berlapis kaca itu melotot, pertengkarannya dengan Madara ternyata tak di respon dengan pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Maafkan aku Natsume." Kaname tampak menyesal, si _raven_ menundukkan kepalanya.

Takashi gelagapan."Ka-kau tidak menganggu Tanuma, kau kan temanku, ne?" mencoba tersenyum simpul.

" _Hontou_?"

" _Hontou da_ , Tanuma." Masih tersenyum untuk sekedar menenangkan kegundahan hati Kaname.

Takashi berdiri dari duduknya." _Baka Kistune_! Natori- _san_ temanku, Tanuma juga temanku, kenapa tidak boleh dekat denganku?!" wajah yang setiap harinya terlihat kalem dan murah senyum kini menjadi kesal sembari berkacak pinggang.

 **Kratak**

Madara mendadak remuk.

"Siapa tau Natori atau bocah Tanuma itu berencana mengambilmu dariku."

E-eh!

 _Blush_

" _Ba-baka oyaji_! Mana mungkin seperti itu!"

"Siapa tau!"

Mendadak Takashi tertawa terbahak. Entah kenapa ekspresi merajuk Madara terlihat cukup lucu."Aku tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga Fujiwara. Keluarga yang sangat baik, dimana aku mendapat sosok ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-laki, atau bisa dibilang paman? Hahaha"

Kaname dan Shuuichi ikut tertawa. Madara hanya bersidekap dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dan berkat pindah ke tempat ini, aku jadi mengenal banyak orang kan? Natori- _san_ , Tanuma dan teman-temanku yang lain. Jadi Madara- _nii-san_ , jangan berpikiran buruk." Senyum tulus membuat mereka bertiga terpana beberapa detik.

' _Terlalu cepat berharap pada anak itu tentang perhatian lebih dari orang terdekatnya.' - Madara_

' _Naif sekali ne Natsume. Maa ii aku lebih senang jika masih dipandang sebagai teman.' – Shuuichi_

' _Entah kenapa aku jadi memandangmu lebih dari teman satu sekolah Natsume.' – Kaname_

"Kita bisa bermain lagi?"

"Tentu Natsume/Bocah."

 **-The End-**

Halooo, maaf langsung berondong dua ff heheh

Sebenarnya ini draft lama, draft yg rencananya digarap sebelum Natsume Go rilis tapi malah mager x"D

Dari sudut pandang saya, Natsume itu ekspresif sebenernya, terlihat dia sering marah2 ke Madara/Nyanko sensei, terus pernah seneng banget pas sama Natori, dan seringan kalem kalo sma Tanuma. Jadi semoga sifat Natsume di ff ini masih aman hehehe

Kenapa penulisan nama pake nama kecil? Karena disini Madara sendiri nggak ada nama keluarga, jadi amannya pake nama kecil semua.

Terus saya bikin Takashi manggil Madara pake Nii-san karena peran Madara disini sebagai anak dari pasangan Fujiwara jadi kalo pasangan Fujiwara itu paman sama bibi, berarti Madara itu sepupu jadi manggilnya kakak gitu x"D

Thanks for reading~

 **Sign,**

 **Narin**


End file.
